walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Eosé Jewelry Store
The Eosé Jewelry Store was a shop in Savannah, Georgia. The store is the final location in "No Time Left" and Season 1 of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. It is where Clementine takes Lee Everett after he passes out due to his bite or blood loss. It is also Lee's final resting place, whether Clementine chooses to leave him to reanimate or shoots him. Pre-Apocalypse Savannah, Georgia Before the outbreak began, this was a high end jewelry store where a variety of necklaces, rings, bracelets, and other jewelry could be purchased. The store had at least one security guard on staff to patrol the store. The store also had a garage door, which was used by trucks to bring in new shipments of jewelry and keep people out at closing time. Post-Apocalypse "No Time Left" When the outbreak began and the Military and FRS tried to secure the city, the security guard remained in the store and became overwhelmed when the chaos began in the city. As multiple bullet holes can be seen scattered throughout the store's interior (and on the guard himself), it can be assumed that the guard was involved in a shootout with an unknown assailant. After being hit, the guard fell onto a display case, where he eventually died from his wounds and reanimated. Several months later, Lee and Clementine are leaving The Marsh House across the street from the jewelry store when they pass through the walkers unnoticed until Clementine stops and sees her undead parents. Lee attempts to calm her but passes out from the infection of his bite. Clementine saves Lee by bringing him into the jewelry store. Lee, dying due to the infection, reveals to Clementine that he was bitten. Lee is too weak to move, and sits down. The two find a way out of the store, and Lee instructs Clementine to take a baseball bat underneath a counter to break the glass into an adjacent room and to get to the zombified security guard in order to take his keys and handgun. The walker breaks loose and attacks Clementine, but she manages to kill it with the baseball bat. After this, Lee tells Clementine that she needs to go on without him. Lee then has Clementine either shoot him in the head, or leave him to reanimate where he possibly remains either stuck to the heater in handcuffs or wandering, unable to leave the shop. Deaths *Unnamed Security Guard - Shot multiple times by an unknown attacker. (Alive) Head smashed by Clementine. (Zombified) '' *Lee Everett - Bitten by a walker and left to reanimate. ''(Alive , Determinant) ''Shot in the head by Clementine. ''(Out of Mercy, Determinant) Gallery NTL Clem Lee Door.png Jewlery Store.jpg WDG Jewelry Store.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-01-47-88.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-09-05-94.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-11-16-54.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-05-17-41.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-02-35-62.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-17-34.jpg NTL Lee Just Before Death.png NTL Leave Him.png NTL Last Look.png NTL Lee Slumped Dead.png Trivia *Eosé is referenced in Telltale Games' The Wolf Among Us, in which it is seen on advertisements as a perfume brand. *The Eosé Jewelry Store appears to be inspired by the real life store called the "Levy Jewelers", which is right beside "The Marshall House" building in Savannah, Georgia. *Referring to the shutter in this store, Clementine will utter "Reminds me of the jewelry store" if she looks at the shutter in Howe's Hardware during "In Harm's Way". Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Savannah